bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhakyhl
Rhakyhl was a Human male Force-sensitive that was an Emperor’s Eyes tasked with studying and finding a way to eliminate the threat of the Desmora Prophecy coming to light. Working from the Deep Core world of Byss and the Inner Rim world of Celcor, Rhakyhl was used as an enforcer to keep the Inquisitorous and Dark Side Prophets in check within Darth Sidious’ Galactic Empire. To act as a system of checks and balances, Rhakyhl was tasked with forming schemes that would keep many of the potential threats to the Empire from within in check. History Early Life The mysterious and enigmatic Rhakyhl was a lone Force sensitive born around 45 BBY. During his childhood years, the boy known as Corr Anen would wind up orphaned on the lost world of Dromund Kaas when his parent’s vessel crashed there after a hyperspace mishap. His father was killed in the crash and his mother managed to live long enough to see him reach the age of 8. Fighting for survival, the young boy was almost constantly guided by the mysterious Force spirits of Darth Kryus and the dead Dark Lord’s Jedi brother, Rhagar Santigar, along with an old Hunter-Killer droid which Corr and his mother salvaged from the ruins of an old starport. For many years, Corr survived with the HK droid as his only companion. Corr was eventually found by the followers of the Prophets of the Dark Side. Corr was brought before the Prophets and was found to be an exceptional Force-sensitive. Over the course of the coming years, Corr was trained and twisted into a Dark side monster. Had Corr remained with the Prophets for the tenure of his life, he could have easily ascended to the head of the order, due to his dedication and gifts in the Force. Eventually, when Dromund Kaas was rediscovered by Darth Sidious sometime prior to 22 BBY, Corr had taken on the new persona of Rhakyhl. Sidious immediately saw the potential in the man, but followed the Rule of Two. Instead of apprenticing him, Sidious made Rhakyhl one of his servants of the Dark Side and relocated him to the planet Byss. It was at this time that Rhakyhl became an Emperor’s Eyes. After his training and induction into to Palpatine’s faction were complete, Sidious would task Rhakyhl to watch and speak for the Dark Lord, assisting in enforcing his will. Rhakyhl would eventually be sent to the Outer Rim where he would assist in reigning in the criminal organization, the Yakoza. It was tasked to Rhakyhl that should the Yakoza pose a threat to the Empire, Rhakyhl would assume control of the organization and begin plans to destabilize the entire criminal underworld of the galaxy. This plan showed a basis similar to how the Republic was taken over by Sidious and his subordinates. Service to the Empire Rhakyhl often employed the Dark Side Prophet Lestra Blaize as his escort throughout his missions for the Emperor. His main task was to oversee and keep the Yakoza criminal empire in check while he was overseeing the pursuit of members of the Strykia family from the Antrixian Commonwealth. This put Rhakyhl in direct conflict with members of Darth Vader’s Inquisitorous, which were also tasked with similar objectives. Rhakyhl also was charged with utilizing a secret store house on Celcor to produce clones for various projects the Emperor wanted completed. Using a batch of Spraati Clone Cylinders, with the aid of the Yakoza Kaminoan Joha Cali, Rahkyhl saw to the production and training of twins from a noble house from the Antrixian Commonwealth. These twins were to be bait for the renegade Force-user, Dontaine Strykia, who had eluded the Empire’s Jedi Hunters for many years. The clones were also to be used to wrest control of the Commonwealth away from the Antrixians and the father/daughter team of the Harkness’. The Desmora Prophecy When the Empire initially found records of the Desmora Prophecy, the Prophets of the Dark side on Dromund Kaas were immediately tasked with finding out about it’s validation. Tracking events through various individuals and combing over reports from the Clone Wars and the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Prophets deduced that the prophecy held some weight, but was unclear as to what it exactly entailed. Rhakyhl spent the next two years in meditation and study over the prophecy. In the end, Rhakyhl concluded that the prophecy would come to pass. Through his own network of informants and operatives, Rhakyhl secretly began tracking individuals he came to associate with the foretelling. He found that the Force had laid out a distinct path for those that the prophecy concerned. In particular, Rhakyhl found that two Inquisitors of the Imperial Order would end up betraying the Emperor, one through redemption and the other through treachery and greed. Rhakyhl also found that the Strykia twins, whom he determined to still be alive, were vital in surviving all that he knew. With all this foresight, Rhakyhl also saw that the Empire would fall and the Sith would be driven from the known galaxy for a time. He also saw that the galaxy would be threatened from an unknown force from a faraway place while also being threatened by a force that was left unchecked many, many centuries ago. Rhakyhl began to speak of some of his findings to the Emperor early on in his investigation. These were dismissed as nothing and the Emperor continued to move his plans of using the clones to wrest control of the Antrixians over to the Empire, along with other schemes. Because of this, Rhakyhl began to keep all his finding to himself, while at the same time beginning to orchestrate events to still serve the Emperor’s wishes while ensuring that the Desmora Prophecy would come to pass. Utilizing his apprentice, Lestra Blaize, Rhakyhl influenced events to begin to build up to the ultimate climax for the prophecy. Even though he willingly gave some aid to the forces of the Light side, he also assisted Imperial-aligned forces throughout the five year period of build-up and initial climax. Two of his chief Imperial pawns in his grand scheme were Colonel Maxus Weyre and Moff Ettegar Strax. These men were aligned with the Empire, but Rhakyhl sensed a deep greed for power and control within them, knowing that if given the chance they would betray the Empire. For this reason, Rhakyhl subtly guided the men down a course that would end in their demise. Even the knowledge of his own demise did not deter Rhakyhl from pursuing his course of action to completion. Rhakyhl saw that the scheme of the clones would fail, while at the same time the Commonwealth would be saved, only to be shattered also. He knew that his death would come shortly there after, a result of a betrayal. The future would hold great conflict for those that he had spent so much time studying. But he also saw that the new threat would be ended and allow the galaxy to continue on until the Sith could rise again. Appearance and Personality Rhakyhl often covers himself in a loose mesh drape made of Cortosis Weave and imbued with Sith Alchemy rendering him invisible in the Force and to sensors also. He was a human of average build and height. Underneath the shroud that he almost constantly wears, Rhakyhl is a mass of scars and twisted wounds from his indoctrination and training into the traditions of the Sith ways on Dromund Kaas. Rhakyhl was very skilled in the arts of observation, having a natural gift through the Force to see outcomes and shatterpoints through the Force. This made him very aware of events, both current and future, and how these events were meant to play out. Unlike most Sith-trained Force-users, Rahkyhl spent a great deal of time in meditation, listening to the Force. Although Rhakyhl was fully engulfed in the Dark side of the Force, he kept a calm demeanor on the surface, harnessing his hate, rage, fear, and sadness deep within. Rhakyhl also came to believe in the Unified Force, seeing that the Force was truly about promoting balance, rather than favoring the Light or Dark side. It was because of this that Rhakyhl betrayed the Empire and Sidious, favoring the destiny of the Force over any contrived ideals that the Emperor attempted to force upon him. Rhakyhl favored the outcomes of allowing the Force to run it’s course, rather than to attempt to force in to bend to the will of the Sith. For Rhakyhl, the ultimate success is knowing that even if Sidious’ regime falls, the Sith will rise again, more powerful than before. As was typical with the Prophets of the Dark side, Rhakyhl manipulated events so that a foreseen outcome would come about. Most of the other prophets had concerned themselves with Darth Sidious and the foreseen future of Sidious falling to Skywalker. Rhakyhl, on the other hand, obsessed with watching over the events concerning Graydon Strykia and especially Becca Gellar/Lady Danara. Rhakyhl interfered in events only enough to push individuals he felt were centered in his visions to follow courses that would meet his goals. While he was still an evil man, he was capable of showing some degree of compassion. His use of the Force, overall, was usually for selfish gain and as a weapon to vent his negative emotions through. RPG D6 Stats Type: Prophet of the Dark side DEXTERITY 3D+1 Dodge 6D+1, Lightsaber 8D, Lightsaber: Dun Möch 9D+2, Lightsaber: Sokan 9D, Melee Combat 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 7D+1, Cultures 6D, (A)Dark Influence 5D+1, History 9D+1, Intimidation 7D+2, Languages 7D, Law Enforcement 6D+2, Planetary Systems 6D+1, (s)Scholar: Dark side Lore 10D+1, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 8D+1, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 6D, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 8D+2, Survival 7D, Willpower 9D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Communications 5D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 7D, Investigation 6D+1, Persuasion 8D, Search 6D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 6D, Stamina 8D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Droid Repair 5D+1, First Aid 4D+2, Lightsaber Repair 7D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form: Dun Möch: Dun Möch users receive a bonus equaling one point per con, persuasion or intimidation die (that has to be chosen at start of round). This bonus may be distributed to attack or parry rolls during a combat round. Heavy Parry, Random Strike, Vicious Taunt Lightsaber Combat Form: Sokan: Sokan users gain +1D to dodge and parry rolls when using Sokan in combat. Users of Sokan also had knowldge of terrain and would use it to their advantage, receiving +1D to any attack rolls if the user has the advantage, such as higher ground. Performed within confined spaces or unable to move due to wounds or similar restraints he receives a -1D penalty for any roll with this form. Maneuvers: Roll Attack, Spin Jump, Unhindered Charge. Force Skills: Control 10D+1, Sense 11D, Alter 10D Force Powers (these are the known powers that Rahkyhl may possess): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Anger, Channel Energy, Channel Rage, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Pall Of The Dark Side, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Direction Orientation, Force Track, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Force Potential, Sense Path, Sense Surroundings, Shatterpoint Sense, Shift Sense, Translation Alter: Bolt Of Corruption, Bolt Of Hatred, Combustion, Dark Side Web, Force Blast, Force Bolt, Force Jump, Force Strike, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Repulse, Split Force, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Aura Of Uneasiness, Aversion, Control Breathing, Disable Droid, Drain Energy, Fear, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Hatred, Inflict Pain, Memory Walk, Redirect Energy, Shroud, Waves Of Darkness Control and Sense: Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Project Senses, Projective Telepathy, Sith Sorcery, Sith Sword Combat Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Alchemy, Cloak Another, Doppelganger, Force Cloak, Illusion, Memory Wipe, Projected Fighting, Rend, Technometry, Telekinetic Kill, Telekinetic Stun Sense and Alter: Cloak, Detonate, Dim Another’s Senses, Forcequake, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Obscure, Tempest Special Powers: Force Scream This character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 14 Darkside Points: 24 Character Points: 26 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Cortosis Weave Cloaking Robes, Comlink, Code Cylinders, Desmora Datacron Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters